Caught in the Middle
by Lasafara
Summary: Dark Schneider accidentally hurts his Yoko. And this fic just wouldn't leave me alone. So here you go. Fun fic!


A/N: Random fic I produced for no real reason. Based more on the manga than the anime, so it's rated higher. I'm hoping that they aren't OOC, but if they are, forgive me, please? R&R! 

Caught in the Middle

By Lasafara Fett 

            Dark Schneider looked at his opponent. The weakling was no match for his superior strength, but he was glad for the exercise. He didn't get it too often anymore and enjoyed a good scuffle now and again. As long as he came out on top, that is. 

            The other man was just as cocky as Darsh, deciding to invade _his_ territory. Darsh couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. And he couldn't wait to _see_ the nerve of this guy. All hundred or so of them. 

            Yoko looked around for Darsh. She still wouldn't share a room with him when he wasn't Lucien, but he usually showed up in her bedroom anyway. The pervert. She didn't see him though. 

            Shrugging, she quickly changed into her regular clothes and went outside to find him. Hearing the noises of a battle, she ran to find out what was going on. Wherever there was trouble, Darsh was sure to be there. 

            Darsh laughed at the other man. He was struggling to get up after the last spell Darsh had sent at him. The man was a surprisingly good opponent, but Darsh was only playing with him. 

            "Fiery Blast of the Damned!" screamed the other man, sending a magical blast at Darsh. Darsh easily blocked it, and returned the spell.

            Suddenly, through the spell he saw a small figure coming up behind his opponent.

"Yoko!" His opponent had dodged the spell, and it was headed straight for her. At the last minute, she was able to dodge, but not enough to completely avoid the blast. She fell into unconsciousness.

Panicking, Darsh had the presence of mind to take care of the other man before going to Yoko. It only took his trademark Venom spell. The man was no longer any consideration. In fact, there wasn't really enough of him left to put into a thimble.

"Yoko! Yoko please, get up. Yoko-san! Please!" All his pleading did nothing. She was bleeding badly and her arm was positioned funny. It was bent in a way an arm should never be able to go. But right now, his main concern was that she wasn't moving, wasn't waking up. He wasn't even sure that she was breathing.

"Yoko, please!" Carefully, to avoid hurting her anymore, he picked her up and began to carry her back to the castle. Her chest was moving ever so slightly, indicating that she was indeed breathing, but not well. And he couldn't do a damn thing for her. 

Her father was easy to find. And he was not happy.

"What did you do to her?"

"What do you think, old man?"

Geo growled. "Why?"

Darsh rolled his eyes. "You really think I did this to her. Fuck off. Just get someone to help her. I can't fix this. I don't have the right magic."

Geo nodded, quickly sending for the best healers in the kingdom. Once they arrived, he pulled Darsh aside.

"I'll ask you again. Why?"

Darsh crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I don't have to explain anything to you, old man."

Geo smirked. "Oh, yes you do. If you do not, I will put a seal around Yoko, so that you won't be able to come within fifty feet of her in this body."

Darsh's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."

Geo didn't respond, but his eyes remained just as defiant as before. 

"Shit. Fine, old man. I was playing with another would-be invader and genocidal maniac, and she stepped into one of my spells."

"Yoko knows better than to do that."

"Damn it, old man! The idiot dodged, and she was right behind him. I don't think she even knew what was going on!"

Geo nodded. "Very well."

Darsh glared at him, and turned back towards Yoko. He sat next to her bed the entire time the healers worked on her. 

Finally, her arm was set and healed as far as it could be. Her breathing was normal, and the bleeding had been stopped. But she had lost a lot of blood. It wasn't certain that she would make it, because there just wasn't enough blood being pumped through her veins. 

Darsh sat there, not moving. He stared down at her beautiful face, her full lips, her exquisite body. Being who he was, he couldn't help but register all this, even as he tried to think of a way to bring her back to him.

Softly whispering her name, he slid into the bed next to her, carefully pulling her body next to his. "Don't leave me, Yoko-san."

The next morning, she still hadn't stirred. Looking down at his love, Darsh felt something breaking inside. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to have her forever. She was his.

"Don't leave me, Yoko!" Brushing his hand across her lips, he felt the tears begin to well up. There wasn't anything he could do in this situation. If she had been kidnapped, if someone else had hurt her, he could take revenge. But _he_ had been the one to hurt her, _he_ had been the one to cause this.

Maybe he was an evil wizard, but he truly cared for her and she wasn't coming back. It scared him. The tiny part of him that remained Lucien in this body began to cry, and the rest of him seemed not far behind.

"Don't leave me."

Yoko couldn't see anything, but she could hear. It was as if she were a long way from everything, but she could hear Darsh's voice. She could hear the break in his voice, the tiny little noise he made as he was speaking. Something was wrong, and she was sure it was his fault. 

It always was.

Slowly, she made her way to the voice. It was like swimming in molasses, but she made it. She could hear him clearly now, and as her other senses began to return, she could _feel_ him.

What in the world?

She could tell she was in a bed, and she could feel the length of his body pressed against hers, his arms wrapped around her waist, his face nestled in her hair. 

With all the strength she had, she pulled away from him. "Pervert! What are you doing in my bed?" 

She hit him over the head a few times. 

"But Yoko-san…"

"No 'But Yoko-sans' here, buddy. What do you think you are doing?" She hit him again for good measure, before realizing that she was in her pajamas. Her rather revealing pajamas.

"PERVERT!"

Protecting himself as best he could, Darsh sighed. At least everything was back to normal.


End file.
